Save You
by BrieQuafflepuncher
Summary: Lily is absolutely infuriated at James Potter since he always bullies her friend Severus.  But in this daring tale of love and adventure Lily feels James changing..


"Well if it isn't little Lily Evans." Sirius Black said, coming up from behind Lily when she was hunched over a book.

"What do you want?" Lily snapped, quite annoyed. All the Marauders annoyed her, especially one in particular.

"Oh don't be like that, Evans." James Potter said, plopping down on a chair beside her.

Lily rolled her eyes and snapped her book shut, "Potter. Instead of pulling senseless pranks, how about you actually do some studying for your OWLS. And stop harassing me for once." Lily bit her lip and stood up and put her book away.

"Aw, Evans. It's so sweet that you care about how I'll do on my OWLS-" James started.

"I don't care how you do on your OWLS you slimy git! In fact, I hope you fail, so I don't have to suffer next year with you!" Lily snapped.

James grinned, "Well if we didn't pull our little pranks life wouldn't be so amusing for our little Severus, wouldn't it?" James said.

"You leave Severus alone - you hear me? I swear I will hex you _so _hard that you'll never be able to use your baby maker again!" Lily shouted.

"Merlins Beard! You hear that Padfoot? Looks like Evans just threatened me - I better go tell Mummy." James smiled and stood up, "I'll see you later Evans."

Lily rolled her eyes at the ignorant marauders and waved them off.

* * *

><p>"Lily! You have to see this!" Mary, Lily's best friend said, "Come on!"<p>

Lily rolled out of her bed, still in her pajama pants and spaghetti strap tank-top and followed Mary out into the Gryffindor common room, to see Severus Snape hanging upside down from his robes.

"James!" Lily snapped, walking over to him, "Put him down!"

James grinned, "Oh come on Evans, have a little fun. We found this little creep outside the Gryffindor common room this morning - waiting for you. Oh how romantic. Does little Severus have a crush on my Lily?"

Lily hit James hard in the chest, "I'm not _yours!_" She snapped, "Now put him down!"

Severus dropped to the ground with a large crash, and Lily quickly walked over to him and knelt down.

"Are you okay, Sev?" She asked, glancing down at him.

He nodded mutely before getting up quickly, brushing himself off, and disappearing before Lily could see the tears that seemed to have grown in his eyes. During this exchange, James and Sirius were laughing so hard that had knelt over.

Lily was angry, "Accio ink!" Lily called and a bottle of ink flew towards her, "Oppugno!" She said, and the ink bottle flew out of her hands and began to attack James. Lily let out a huff and went back up to the Gryffindor common room, still frustrated.

"Wait! Lily!" James tried calling, but the ink bottle got him on the head.

Mary quickly followed her friend up the staircase, "Lily! They were only having a bit of fun! What's gone up your arse?"

"Sev is my best friend Mary! Besides you of course.. And it's so cruel and..unfair that they treat him like that! He is human, too you know!" Lily snapped, "You should've seen Sev's face Mary."

"I did - and it was hilarious." Mary smiled, "Do you think Sirius would ever go for me..?"

"Mary!" Lily snapped, "Let's not talk about those bloody Marauders right now!"

"Lily what do you have against them?" Mary asked, "They can be very nice-"

"They _can_ be arrogant bullies, sometimes too you know!" Lily said, "I'm going to go and send a owl to Petunia." She said, referring to her muggle sister back at home.

"Why? What's the point? She never writes back - bloody hell Lily, why do you even waste your time on her?" Mary asked, tilting her head to the side.

"She is my sister, in case that fact bypassed you." Lily said.

"I just don't see the point in writing someone who will never write you back - hell she probably doesn't even read your letters." Mary said, planting a hand on her hip, "Anyways I'm going to go back to the Great hall." Mary huffed out her chest and strode back down the stairs.

Lily only sighed and grabbed a quill.

* * *

><p>Lily Evans bit her lip as Mary babbled on about a pool party soon during summer break.<p>

"You have to come - Remus is having the pool party." Mary gushed, nudging her friend.

Lily only sighed, "Remus? Don't get me wrong - he's a nice guy and everything.."

"But..?" Mary prompted Lily.

"James will be there won't he?" Lily sighed, "I thought summer would finally be my break away from that boy."

"Don't worry about James, Lily. We'll deal with him." Mary smiled.

"Who is 'we'?" Lily asked.

"I'm bringing Alice Longbottom too." Mary shrugged, "You like her anyways, it wouldn't be too much of a problem."

"Are you forcing me to go?" Lily asked, "I really don't want to go.."

Mary laughed and threw her arm around Lily's shoulders, "Well, you have to go. Because I proclaimed it to be so, I'll stop by your house the day of the pool party and help you pick out your swim suit."

"Wait - James Potter.. see's me, in a swim suit?" Lily glared at Mary, "Somehow I think you two have teamed up against me."

Mary laughed once again, "I already said don't worry about him, Lily."

"I've got to go, I need to do some potions studying." Lily said, quickly walking off.

* * *

><p>Lily sat in the Gryffindor hunched over a potions book, yawning every now and then. She looked up at the sound of a approach but didn't see anyone, so she read once again.<p>

"Tired, Evans?" A voice suddenly said in her ear, and Lily fell off her chair with a squeal.

"Wha-?" Lily then looked up and saw James Potter looking down at her with a smile on his face.

"Must be really tired, didn't hear me sneaking up on you did ya?" James said, reaching down a hand to help her up but she smacked it away.

Lily pulled herself up, "I didn't see you - that's all." She retorted, sitting back down in her chair and grabbing her fallen book and flicking the pages quickly.

"There may be a reason for that." James grinned and then he pulled out a cloak, "Here, stand up."

"And why should I do anything you say, Potter? What if it's one of your ruddy tricks?" Lily said, reluctantly standing up.

"I'd never pull a trick on you." James said, his eyes trained on hers, making Lily a bit uncomfortable.

"Fine." Lily said, as James put the cloak around her shoulders. "I don't see the point though - it's just a normal cloak." Lily said, shrugging.

"Look down, Lilyflower." James said, a bright smile on his face.

Lily looked down and gasped, "My body's gone!" She said, twirling around, "How is this possible?"

"It's called a _invisibility_ cloak." James said, reaching over and taking the cloak off her shoulders and then pulling it over his head until he was gone.

Lily glanced wildly around her when she felt arms entrap her waist and she let out a squeal and then he pulled off the cloak and Lily shoved him away.

"Don't wear that thing near me." Lily snapped.

"And why is that?" James said, about to pull it over his head again but Lily grabbed it from him.

"I'd like to see you so then I know you aren't watching me change or anything ruddy awful like that." Lily said.

James only rolled his eyes, and he sat on the ledge of the chair, "So are you going to go to Remus's pool party during summer break?"

"I don't know. As far as I know, Mary is forcing me to go." Lily said, skimming a page before flipping it.

"Good." James beamed.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Potter why don't you head off to bed? And stop annoying me for once." Lily said, flipping another page.

"Mmm, in fact, I think I'll go off into the castle and cause havoc." James threw Lily a grin and was about to put on the cloak when he paused, "Would you like to come?"

"Are you bloody _mad?_ It's after hours - Filch will catch you!" Lily said slowly.

"How exactly does Filch catch a person he can't see?" James grinned.

"Fine! I'll come with you - but if we get expelled I am going to put you in a binding curse and then hide you in the bottom of a pit." Lily snapped.

"Okay okay. Get over here." James said, and Lily reluctantly walked towards him.

James put his arm around Lily's shoulder and pulled her close and then put the cloak over the two of them.

"Is your arm around me necessary?" Lily snapped.

"Just so Filch doesn't see your feet or anything... best if you stay close, I reckon." James said, making a move to pull her even closer.

"I'd rather get expelled then get _that_ close to you Potter." Lily whispered as they descended down the corridors.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Some of Lily's friends aren't actual characters considering that J.K Rowling didn't really give Lily that many friends and such and didn't dwelt into Lily's personal life.**


End file.
